


Kain's Law

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain Fuery got the word  that the Elric-Mustang duo had decide to set up shop in their jurisdiction. Of all the interesting cases he had over the years he knew this one would beat them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kain's Law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lynx212](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/gifts).



Kain Fuery checked his reflection to make sure he looked the part, not too nice that he would have to play a high roller, yet not casual enough to look like a weekend loser.

He adjusted his gold watch microphone combo once more, to make sure it was working. He could not let anything go beyond his notice. He had chased these two for so long, he would leave nothing to luck.

He entered the Flames of Metal casino and knew that he was one step closer to taking down both Elric and Mustang. Agent Fuery always got his man.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Thrill of the Unknown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860651) by [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench)




End file.
